


Dreams of Memory Rape excerpt

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Demons, Doggy Style, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: See Fanfiction for more details.





	

Asmodeus reached the girl and unzipped his pants. He then made the girl stand up before bending her forward and then used magic to bind her in that position. Asmodeus then dropped his pants and underwear, revealing a long erect penis. It was clear to Schezo and Satan what was about to happen.

"We have to stop him, Satan!" Schezo shouted as the green-haired male held him back.

"This is just a memory, Schezo. We can only watch its events happen even if they're morally rehensible." Satan calmly remarked.

"If my sources are accurate, you must be Arle Nadja. Well, this is gonna be the start of the worst experince of your life, lass." Asmodeus said before he let out an evil laugh. When he was done he lifted Arle's skirt and flipped it over her waist, lowered her exposed shorts and panties down to her ankles, and then grabbed her waist before he began thrusting his penis into her pussy.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE, HELP ME!" Arle screamed as Asmodeus continued thrusting into her while tears ran down her face.

"No one is gonna save you. Nobody is going to stop me. It's over, girlie." Asmodeus cruelly said before he began to increase the pace and intensity of his thrusts. Eventually Asmodeus felt himself explode inside Arle and cackled evilly as he did so. He then pulled out of her and released the binding to let her fall to the ground. She was crying and her eyes were slowly closing.


End file.
